This invention relates to fittings, and more particularly to fittings for connecting a fluid conduit and a container.
Generally, fittings can be used to connect lengths of piping or tubing together. Frequently, one end of a pipe or tube is fluidly connected to some form of fluid reservoir and the other end is fluidly connected to process piping or tubing, e.g., to direct fluid toward or away from the reservoir. In-line connectors connect ends of piping or tubing together using a sealing gasket positioned there-between to form a seal that is distally spaced from the reservoir. The seal can be a critical feature of the assembly, particularly in high purity applications.